The purpose of this research study is to investigate the effectiveness of an FDA approved cholesterol lowering drug known as atorvastatin (Lipitor) in hemodialysis patients. The study will determine if treatment with the cholesterol lowering medication atorvastatin improves lipid levels. In addition, it will also be determined whether this medication will help to improve the function of dialysis access and cardiovascular risks.